


It’s Called Love, Idiot

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Klaus’ arms tightened around her waist and he burrowed his nose in her hair. Her body was soft and tender, and she fit perfectly against him; so much so, that he always had a hard time getting up and letting go of her. He often wondered if he could just shut the both of them inside, and live like that, - the two of them forever together, without any interruptions. But  then he realized that was a tad bit possessive.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	It’s Called Love, Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

Caroline could hear the wind blow outside and the rain hitting the windows, - she loved that sound - and she snuggled even closer to the hot body next to her. It was definitely a cold morning, but underneath the blankets, with Klaus, it was warm and nice. She decided that today, she would not leave their bed; it just felt so good.

Klaus’ arms tightened around her waist and he burrowed his nose in her hair. Her body was soft and tender, and she fit perfectly against him; so much so, that he always had a hard time getting up and letting go of her. He often wondered if he could just shut the both of them inside, and live like that, - the two of them forever together, without any interruptions. Butm then he realized that was a tad bit possessive. 

Sighing, he pulled her infinitesimally closer.

“Are you awake?” Caroline asked, yawning.

“ _No_.”

“Liar. I’m hungry, go make me breakfast.”

“That’s funny, if you’re hungry, why would _I_ go make breakfast?”

“Oh, because I decided that today I would definitely not leave the warmth and comfort of this beautiful bed I bought.”

“That _we_ bought, love. Besides, I adhere to your wonderful decision, and will stay here with you.”, he said, kissing her pretty neck.

Turning around to face him, she gave him her best puppy eyes, and said “But... _breakfast._ ”

“ _Caroline._ ”

“Pretty please?” she begged, smiling.

“Fine.” Klaus could never win against her, not when she made that face. 

Caroline knew how to work Klaus pretty well by now, and he knew it too - _he didn’t mind it_. Pecking his lips she thanked him, and pushed him out of the bed.

“I’m still sure you cast some sort of spell on me.”, Klaus said, walking towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, it’s called love, idiot. Also, nice ass.” 

“Not as nice as yours.”, he yelled from the kitchen, laughing.

“True.”, she whispered to herself.

“I heard that.”

“Are you some kind of dog? Geez.”

Closing her eyes, she drifted back to sleep; the bed shifted from the new weight and she woke up, the hunger even worse now.

“Sit up, love, or I’ll eat it all.”

“Okay okay, grumpy pants.”, she said, sitting up and stretching.

Putting the tray of food on top of her legs, he went to the kitchen to get his.

“This looks so good. Now, I know why I still keep you around.”

Sitting next to her, he chuckled, “Because I cook?”

Taking a bite of the scrambled eggs, she confessed, “Yes, and because you don’t ignore my wants and needs, and go out of your way to make me happy.” 

“Swallow before you speak.”, he said, as he cleaned the corner of her mouth.

“That’s your reaction to my words of love?”, Caroline said, in fake shock.

“Right, of course. Thank you.”

“Klaus!”, Caroline shouted, slapping his arm.

Smiling, he kissed her lips softly, “I love you Caroline. I will do everything in my power to always keep you happy.”

Giving him a kiss, she patted his face and winked, “That’s better.” 

They talked, they played, and after finishing their breakfast they left the trays on the floor. They were not getting up to do the dishes - that would be insane. They could’ve turned on the TV, or picked up a book and read, but no, all they wanted was the warm embrace of each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
